KaiHun Drabble Collections
by ldsj
Summary: Kumpulan drabble ga mutu tentang otp kesayangan, KaiHun
1. Drabble 1

_Don't Go; angst; 415w_

_._

_._

_._

Jongin berlari dengan sangat cepat di trotoar, tak menghiraukan lirikan tajam pejalan kaki yang lain ataupun teriakan marah mereka karena kecipak air yang diakibatkan olehnya membasahi pakaian mereka. Ia juga tak mempedulikan guyuran hujan yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini lebih penting daripada hujan yang membuatnya basah kuyup. Lebih tepatnya, rasa takutnya. Rasa takutnya membungkus hatinya ketika tidak ada yang menjawab telpon apartementnya tadi, walaupun ia terus menelpon. Ia justru disambut suara ceria Sehun yang terekam dalam kotak suara telpon. Dan ketika ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sehun, suara operator yang menyambutnya mengatakan bahwa nomor yang ia hubungi sudah tidak aktif lagi. Menambah daftar ketakutan yang mengabuti pikiran dan hatinya.

Lelaki itu merogoh kantong jeansnya, mencari kunci apartemennya saat ia mulai melihat pintu apartementnya dari undakan yang ia lompati tiga sekaligus. Jantungnya bedegup kencang sembari tangan kanannya memutar kasar kuncinya dan mendorong pintu apartementnya sama kasarnya. Dan untuk sesaat ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dunia seolah tidak berputar dan ia merasakan telinganya berdenging keras membuatnya kehilangan pendengarannya. Tubuhnya membeku mendapati apartemennya kosong. Masih sama seperti ketika ia meninggalkannya tadi pagi berangkat ke studio untuk mengajar tari. Tak ada satu barangpun yang berpindah tempat. Semua masih sama seperti ia terakhir meninggalkannya kecuali titik-titik air yang mulai menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya mengingat ia basah kuyup. Seolah di apartemen itu tak ada tanda kehidupan selain dirinya.

Jongin terhenyak dan mau tidak mau ia merasakan sakit yang mendalam di hatinya. Kekosongan pun ia rasakan dan keadaan apartemennya pun tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia melangkah pelan setelah menutup pintu apartemennya (lebih pelan lagi justru, kalau masih memungkinkan) dengan telinga yang ia tajamkan pendengarannya. Entah ia berusaha membodohi dirinya dengan memberi harapan atau apa ini ia tak mengerti namanya, tapi ia berharap omelan panjang _"Keluar! Kau tidak boleh masuk sebelum tubuhmu kering dan tidak mengotori lantai apartemen! Kenapa sih kau tidakmenuruti kata-kataku untuk membawa payung? Lihat kau jadi basah kuyup dan mengotori lantai apartemen, bodoh! Capek-capek aku bersihkan dan akhirnya kau kotori lagi! Ugh!"_ memenuhi pendengarannya dan apartemen ini bukannya gonggongan anjing milik tetangganya di apartemen sebelah.

Ia segera berjalan cepat ke dapur, berharap secangkir coklat panas tersaji di meja makan dan selembar handuk tersampir di sandaran kursi. Namun harapan tinggalah harapan dan Jongin merasa kakinya tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia terhuyung menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di sana, menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara celah kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja makan. Isakan kecil terdengar dari tubuhnya yang bergetar diikuti gumaman kecil tak jelas, "Sehun… Don't go…"

.

.

.

F I N

Halo~ ini dia cerita perdanaku yang aku publish di sini hhehehe~ jadi ini isinya nanti bakal drabble semua yang ceritanya ga lebih dari 1000 kata, jadi jangan protes kalo ini pendek karena memang seperti itulah drabble. tapi kalo protes ini gantung, garing, geje, aneh, dsb(dan saya bingung), boleh banget. sampe demo juga boleh karena aku memang spesialis dalam bikin drabble gantung, garing, geje, aneh, bikin bingung, bikin mual, bikin muntah (loh loh loh?) hhe bercanda yang terakhir XD oh ya, antara chapter satu dengan yang lainnya ga saling berhubungan lho~ jadi jangan dikaitin ya kecuali kalau memang ada nanti, pasti aku kasih note sebelum ceritanya di mulai :D

anyway, terima kasih semuanya yang sudah membaca~ sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya o/


	2. Drabble 2

_She's Not You; Mild Angst, Romance; 760w_

.

.

.

Jongin memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana jeans hitamnya sambil menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Kedua kakinya melangkah lambat-lambat menyamakan langkah kaki gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. Keduanya jatuh dalam keheningan malam yang menyelimuti mereka. Mereka terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Mau tidak mau, Jongin terpikir oleh seseorang yang memenuhi pikirannya walau mereka telah lama berpisah. Teringat bagaimana mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dalam keheningan seperti ini. Hanya saja, keheningan yang mereka alami dulu tidak seperti ini yang terkesan canggung. Tiba-tiba gadis tersebut berhenti melangkah dan menghadap Jongin. Rupanya mereka telah sampai di depan gedung apartemen gadis itu tepat ketika Jongin menyadari sesuatu.

"Sudah sampai. Sampai di sini saja, Jongin-ah. Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu dengan senyumnya yang manis dan membungkuk kecil membuat Jongin tertegun.

"Uhm, Sulli-ah," panggil Jongin pada gadis itu akhirnya.

"Ne?"

"Terima kasih juga tapi, maaf bisakah semuanya sampai di sini saja?" tanya Jongin dengan rasa bersalah. Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi, juga Sulli. Ia merasa ia sudah menyakiti Sulli. Ia gadis yang baik, manis, ramah, ceria dan Jongin tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau gadis itu tersakiti oleh sikapnya yang kurang ajar selama ini.

Dan keheningan pun menyelimuti keduanya lagi, meninggalkan pertanyaan Jongin tergantung begitu saja diantara keduanya. Jongin tidak mau melakukan ini semua-pergi dengannya, jalan-jalan, menemani ke toko buku, mengantar kuliah- kalau tidak dipaksa oleh teman-temannya untuk move on.

"Tidak apa, Jongin. Aku tahu kamu masih belum bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang dia kan?" tanya Sulli membuat Jongin kaget.

"E-eh.. itu..-"

"Aku tahu kok kalau dari awal semua ini percuma dan kamu hanya mengikuti kata temanmu kan? Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga masih belum bisa move on kok," tambah Sulli menenangkan Jongin.

"Aah, maaf kalau begitu," gumam Jongin menatap jalan di bawahnya.

"Aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa membantumu move on," ucap Sulli yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin, "Sebaiknya kamu kejar lagi dia, Jongin. Aku yakin kalian masih ada harapan."

"Entahlah, Ssul, kurasa tidak mungkin," gumam Jongin pasrah.

"Astaga, Jongin. Kalau kau tidak mengejarnya sekarang juga, aku akan cerita pada teman-temanmu kalau kau lelaki yang kurang ajar! Cepaaaatt!" seru Sulli sambil mendorong Jongin.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu~"

"Semoga berhasil! Hwaitingggg~!"

Dan dengan itu, Jongin pun berlari meninggalkan gedung apartement Sulli menuju tempat yang ia hafal dengan sangat baik. Ia sangat hafal dengan tempat itu bahkan hingga ke setiap sudutnya. Bahkan kalau pun ia terdampar di suatu tempat yang sangat asing, ia mungkin masih lebih hafal jalan untuk kembali ke tempat itu daripada ke rumahnya sendiri. Home is where your heart belong they said, so be it that one place.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit, Jongin sudah berada di dalam lift yang membawanya naik ke lantai tujuh. Lelaki itu mengatur nafasnya karena ia terus berlari sampai ke dalam lift. Bahkan tidak sedetikpun ia memperlambat langkahnya. Sebuah senyum kecil tapi tulus terkembang di bibirnya ketika ia memperhatikan lift yang ia gunakan. Beberapa kenangan kembali menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dengan sebuah dentingan lembut, lift yang ditumpangi Jongin pun berhenti kemudian pintu besi itu terbuka. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan berlari kecil mendekati salah satu pintu apartemen. Walau ia bingung menyusun kalimat alasan mengapa ia ada di sini, tapi ia tidak memungkiri bahwa ia tidak sabar melihat wajah yang lama ia rindukan. Wajah yang ia lihat terakhir kali ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Ketika sampai di depan pintu berwarna coklat yang familiar itu, Jongin segera mengetuknya dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"Jongin?" panggil orang yang membuka pintu tersebut kaget.

"Kau kebiasaan membuka pintu tanpa memastikan siapa yang berada di depan pintumu, Sehun-ah. Bagaimana kalau yang mengetuk tadi orang jahat?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya karena kebiasaan laki-laki di depannya yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Untuk apa kamu di sini? Tega sekali meninggalkan Sulli sendiri," tuduh Sehun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongin. Mendengarnya, lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum kecil karena Sehunnya belum berubah.

"Hei, bukan aku yang memutuskan untuk berpisah dan meninggalkanku begitu saja ya," ucap Jongin dengan nada bercanda.

"Apa sih," gerutu Sehun memukul lengan Jongin, "Aku serius Jongin! Kenapa kau meninggalkan Sulli?"

"She's not you, Sehun. No matter what I do to her and vice versa, it doesn't feel the same when I'm with you," ucap Jongin akhirnya.

Setelah ia mengatakan alasannya, Jongin merasa beban di tubuhnya dan mendapati lengan Sehun memeluk lehernya serta nafas hangat Sehun di ceruk lehernya. Menyadari Sehun yang kini memeluknya, Jongin pun tersenyum sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun dan mencium sisi kepalanya.

"I miss you, Jongin. I miss you," lirih Sehun, "I'm sorry."

"I miss you too, Sehun," balas Jongin, "I love you,"

F I N

.

.

.

HALOA~! ini dia drabble yang ke dua~~ bagaimana, bagaimana? tadinya aku mau pake Soojung, sih. tapi trus hatiku teriak2, "GUE GA RIDHOOOO~! (emang lo bukan Ridho -_-) SOOJUNGIE PUNYA GUEEEEE GA BOLEH SAMA JONGIIIINN!" maka aku pun mengurungkan niat tersebut daripada hati ini tersayat2 sambil ngedumel "Dasar seme sejati -_-" /apasih XD

aku liat banyak yg request kudu happy end, maka berbahagialah kalian karena yg lainnya happy end, fluff, romance, dkk. ya yg sejenis ini deh. jadi besok2 tolong siapin ember ya, siapa tau kalian jadi pengen muntah saking fluff-nya (soalnya aku rasanya juga pengen muntah waktu baca2 ulang XD)

dan OH! ada yg kemaren minta dilanjut ya yg drabble pertama? aduuuuhh gimana ya? tadi itu ceritanya mau dibuat oneshot sih, tapi di tengah jalan feeling-nya ilang, ya udah deh aku akhiri di situ aja hhehehehe /dibakar/ XD nanti kalau misal feeling-nya muncul lagi, aku ketik deh kelanjutannya (walau kemungkinannya satu banding sejuta /digebukin XD)

trus ada juga yg minta dipanjangin. ini udah dipanjangin lhoooo~~ kurang panjang ga? kalo minta tambah panjangin lagi, tar jadi oneshot dong /ngeles/ kkk XD

dan lagi yg bilang, pokoknya harus kaihun, tenang aja~ karena kalian berada di tempat yg tepat sekali! /gaya mbak2 PH /eh XD soalnya ini bakalan kaihuuuuuunn semua! jadi, jangan bosen ya!? kalo engga nanti kaihun yg nangis. kalo aku sih, cuma ketawa nista aja /digoreng kaihun XD

baiklah kalau begitu~ sepertinya cuap2ku udah kepanjangan pake banget dan kalian mungkin udah facepalm (double facepalm, atau mungkin sepertiku yg sukanya faceplant karena facepalm terlalu mainstream /halah XD). terima kasih yang sudah baca dan juga review. ya ampun makasih banyak~~~ padahal aku ga ngarep banyak yg ngereview, cukup dibaca sudah alhamdulillah /puk2 sehun (?) makasih banyak ya~~~ sampai jumpa di drabble selanjutnya~ n_n


	3. Drabble 3

_In The Morning; fluff; 725w_

_._

_._

Sehun terbangun pagi itu dengan perasaan jengkel yang luar biasa ketika mendapati kasur di sampingnya kosong. Padahal pria itu berharap pasangannya akan sadar dengan tingkahnya semalam yang tidak menunggunya pulang dan justru meninggalkannya tidur duluan. Sehun sadar bahwa pasangannya bukanlah orang yang bisa mengumbar kata-kata _sweet nothing_ begitu saja sekalipun mereka hanya berdua, tapi kesal juga kalau punya kekasih yang tidak peka sama sekali seperti ini. Apa setiap arsitek tidak sensitif sama sekali pada pasangannya?

_Setidaknya menungguku bangun kan bisa_, dumal Sehun sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk berbenah diri dan berangkat ke kantor. Tapi toh, ia merasa sedikit bebas pagi itu karena tidak harus memasak sarapan pagi yang biasanya memakan waktu. Bukannya ia akan terlambat ke kantor, tapi berangkat pagi sesekali dan menghindari macetnya Seoul di pagi hari membuatnya merasa fresh.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati meja rias yang berisi parfum, bedak, figura fotonya dan kekasihnya tersenyum bahagia, serta secarik kertas yang dilipat dua. Benda terakhir yang sebenarnya menarik perhatian pria itu dan mengganti haluan dari kamar mandi pada meja rias-tepatnya kertas yang terlipat manis itu. Sehun mengambil kertas itu dan ia bisa menerawang tulisan yang tidak terlalu rapi terpatri di sana menggunakan tinta hitam. Tulisan itu adalah tulisan yang ia hafal dengan baik layaknya telapak tangannya sendiri.

_Aku tahu kamu marah, Sehun. Aku tahu kamu marah karena aku terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu di perusahaan hingga larut. Aku tahu kamu marah karena aku jarang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Tapi setiap hari aku bekerja juga untukmu ,Sayang. Aku memang selalu pergi ke perusahaan untuk mendesain bangunan dan rumah untuk mereka pulang. Tapi satu yang perlu kamu ketahui, setiap malam aku pulang ke kamu karena memang hanya kamu rumahku. Hanya kamu yang bisa membuatku benar-benar merasa di rumah. Jangan marah lagi ya, Sayang. Senyummu membuat rumah kita semakin nyaman lho ;) –Jongin._

_P.s: Dinner Cassis, 7p.m? I'll pick you up. Promise _

Dan garis tipis di wajah Sehun pun melengkung ke atas membuat kedua matanya berbinar terang di pagi yang -awalnya- muram itu. Pria itu buru-buru menghampiri nakas di samping kasur King Size di mana ia meletakkan Samsung Note II nya dan mengirim Line pada pasangannya, Jongin. _'I love you, Honey'_ ketiknya singkat dan mengirimnya yang tak berapa lama kemudian menampilkan jam terkirimnya pesan tersebut. Tak ia sangka, tulisan 'Read' kecil muncul di samping pesannya dan membuat senyumnya semakin lebar. Ketika Sehun akan beranjak untuk benar-benar pergi mandi, ponsel berwarna putih itu berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dengan display foto Jongin yang tersenyum dengan sangat tampan membuat jantung Sehun berdebar.

"Morning, Baby," suara berat Jongin menyapanya dari seberang sana sesaat setelah ia menggeser jarinya dari kiri ke kanan. Mendengar panggilan dari Jongin untuknya membuat kedua pipinya memerah. Jongin memang jarang memberinya panggilan selain 'Sayang'.

"Morning, Honey," balas Sehun pelan kemudian duduk di kasur dan menyandarkan punggungnya di headboard.

"I miss you already," gumam Jongin di seberang sana pelan namun berhasil ditangkap Sehun dan membuatnya terkikik kecil.

"I remember how beautiful and calm you look when you were sleeping this morning," Jongin mengucapkan serentetan kata-kata tersebut seolah kalimat sebelumnya tidak cukup untuk Sehun.

"Hon, kamu sehat 'kan?" tanya Sehun sedikit mengernyit walau hatinya kini jungkir balik. Karena Jongin memang jarang mengucapkan kata-kata _cheesy_ seperti ini, ingat?

"But you're happy, right?" Jongin bertanya balik pada Sehun membuat pria itu mengangguk otomatis namun segera mengiyakan ketika sadar kalau Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya.

"I'll change as long it could bring you happiness more," ucap Jongin lagi membuat Sehun hampir menitikkan air matanya.

"I'm sorry," lagi-lagi Jongin yang berucap. Sepertinya pagi ini _he's in the mood to talk_ membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"I'm sorry too because I'm too selfish for wanting you for me only," akhirnya Sehun pun angkat bicara.

"I love you, Oh Sehun," ucap Jongin lagi dari seberang sana membuat Sehun ingin meloncat-loncat kegirangan di kasurnya karena memang Jongin jarang mengucapkan 3 kata itu padanya (juga!).

"I love you too, Jonginnie," balas Sehun dengan senyumnya yang sangat lebar.

"Aku kerja dulu ya, Sayang. Kamu siap-siap ke kantor ya. Hati-hati di jalan," wanti Jongin.

"Iya, Honey. Kamu juga yang bener ya kerjanya," ucap Sehun jahil. Ia bisa merasakan di seberang sana Jongin tersenyum lembut untuknya. Ah, ia jadi rindu Jonginnienya.

"Don't forget that I'll pick you up at 7 p.m. Love you."

"Love you too."

Dan setelah itu Sehun pun bersiap-siap untuk bekerja dengan semangat. Kelewat semangat, malah.

.

.

.

F I N

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloa~ aku minta maaf ya aku updatenya lamaaaaa banget~ aduh tugas menumpuk di sana-sini. Menumpuk segudang dan aku hanya bisa faceplanting di kasur T^T

Ini dia update-an barunya. Sekali lagi maaf ya, lama _ maaf juga ga bisa balas review D: tapi makasih banyak yang udah mau capek2 ngereview drabble ga penting seperti ini

Sekali lagi, makasih semuanya yang udah baca dan review /virtual hugs/ maaf juga updatenya lama, aneh, geje, dan ga penting _


	4. Drabble 4

_Your Type; Romance, fluff; 891w_

_._

_._

Sehun berbalik di kasurnya dengan mata tertutup. Keningnya berkerut dan ia kembali berbalik dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa tertidur. Menyerah, pria itupun membuka kedua matanya lalu menendang selimutnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya, melirik ke arah jam di atas meja kecil di samping kasurnya yang menunjukkan pukul 11:30P.M sebelum akhirnya mengerang kecil. Perlahan ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya sambil mengusap kedua matanya. Ia mengantuk, tapi kedua matanya enggan untuk menutup.

Kedua mata sipit Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamarnya, berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantunya tertidur. Namun diantara keheningan malam itu, telinganya menangkap suara aneh dari luar kamarnya. Ia pun menajamkan pendengarannya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar mengambil minum. Mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi.

Ketika akhirnya Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya, pria itu hampir saja terlonjak kaget akan lampu ruang makan yang masih menyala. Dengan hati-hati, ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah ruang makan. Ia bahkan sempat mengambil tongkat baseball milik teman seapartemennya untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia sudah mengangkat tinggi tongkat baseball tersebut, bersiap memukul siapa saja yang berani menyelinap ke apartemennya saat ia memasuki ruang makan dan menemukan seseorang duduk di meja makan dengan begitu banyak kertas berserakan dan sebuah laptop menyala. Rambut coklat orang tersebut berantakan begitu juga dengan kaos hitamnya yang kusut. Sebuah kacamata bertengger di batang hidungnya yang membuat Sehun kesulitan bernafas.

"Sehun?" panggil orang itu dengan nada keheranan karena Sehun masih mengangkat tongkat baseballnya tinggi.

"Uhm.. Hai…Jongin?" balas Sehun kebingungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tongkat baseballku?" tanya Jongin meletakkan kertas yang ia pegang sementara tangannya yang satu melepas kacamatanya.

"Itu.. Aku kira….ada yang menyelinap…?" jawab Sehun dengan tanda tanya di akhir kalimatnya membuat Jongin tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf. Apa aku mengganggumu tidurmu?"

"Tidak, Jongin. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena mengganggumu bekerja."

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sehun dan mengangguk sekali sebelum kembali meneliti kertas-kertas yang berada di atas meja makan. Melihat Jongin yang kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya, Sehun pun berlalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Jongin-ah, mau kubuatkan kopi?" tanya Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang kini menoleh menatapnya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, silahkan," jawab Jongin diikuti senyum kecil membuat Sehun refleks membalas senyum itu.

"Kerjaanmu di kantor pasti banyak ya, sampai kau bawa pulang?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan sambil membuat kopi untuk Jongin.

"Tidak juga," ucap Jongin kecil, "Hanya perlu mengecek beberapa hal karena Kepala Manajer bilang ada yang salah."

"Eh? Ada yang salah?" ulang Sehun sedikit menoleh ke arah Jongin kemudian kembali menuangkan air panas ke gelas berisi kopi.

"Mmm. Staffku ada yang salah memasukkan data. Tidak terlalu fatal sih. Untungnya belum sampai ke CEO," jelas Jongin yang kini mengetik di laptopnya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan ke meja makan dan meletakkan kopi untuk Jongin sebelum berkomentar, "Kau Kepala Manajer Keuangan sih, jelas saja itu tugasmu karena Kepala Manajer kantormu tidak tahu staffmu yang mana yang melakukan kesalahan."

Jongin hanya tertawa sambil mengambil kopinya yang masih panas, "Terima kasih," ucapnya pada Sehun untuk kopinya yang dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Memang ini tidak bisa dikerjakan di kantor besok, Jongin-ah?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Bisa saja," Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Sehun, "Tapi aku sedang mengejar posisi Kepala Manajer yang sebentar lagi pensiun jadi kalau bisa ini cepat selesai karena besok masih banyak laporan yang harus kupelajari."

"Kepala Manajer?" ulang Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin, "Tapi…posisimu saat ini kan sudah hebat, Jongin?"

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekali membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Temannya ini memang gila kerja. Ia sedikit heran dengan apa yang sebenarnya dicari Jongin? Uang? Sepertinya tidak mengingat pria itu baru saja membeli mobil Mercedes keluaran terbaru. Pasangan? Dengan wajah yang tampan dan gaji nominal puluhan juta, ia yakin Jongin akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Bahkan tetangganya yang baru saja menikah mengaku akan mengejar Jongin kalau kenal dengannya lebih dulu dari suaminya. Jabatan? Dengan otaknya yang encer dan sikap giat kerjanya, bahkan posisi direktur pun ia pasti bisa dapatkan. Lalu apa lagi?

"Jongin-ah?" panggil Sehun yang hanya dibalas Jongin gumaman, "Kamu kerja seperti ini sampai larut malam untuk apa sih? Selain mengejar posisi Kepala Manajer, ya!"

Akhirnya Sehun menanyakan juga hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya mengingat ini bukan kali pertamanya ia mendapati Jongin masih terbangun di tengah malam dengan kertas berserakan di depannya juga laptop yang setia menemaninya bekerja.

"Untuk dapetin kamu," jawab Jongin enteng.

"Oh," ucap Sehun otomatis kemudian tersentak kaget ketika berhasil memproses jawaban Jongin, "Hah? Apa? Aku?"

"Iya," ucap Jongin melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Sehun, "Kamu pernah bilang kalau tipe idamanmu orang yang mapan, kan? Well, mungkin aku belum, tapi aku sedang berusaha."

"T-tapi.. kamu sudah lebih dari mapan," gumam Sehun pelan.

"Not yet," gumam Jongin membuat Sehun kesal.

"Fine! You're not even close to my type!" gerutu Sehun.

"Huh?"

"My type's not just that you know!? They should makes my heart skipped a beat when I'm around!"

"Don't worry," Jongin menyeringai kecil, "I fulfilled that qualification already."

"Why are you so full of yourself?" cibir Sehun sambil mencuatkan bibir bawahnya.

Jongin terkekeh sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun yang duduk di depannya, "So this is not enough?" tanyanya sebelum mengecup keningnya.

Menerima perlakuan manis dari Jongin, Sehun merasakan darahnya naik hingga ke wajahnya dan membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Terdengar kekehan Jongin yang sudah kembali pada posisinya semula di depan Sehun dengan kertas yang masih berserakan di atas meja membuatnya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Oh, someone's blushing because I kissed his temple~"

"Shut up!"

.

.

.

F I N

HAI HAIIIII~~~ akhirnya saya bisa update jugaaaaa _ terlalu caught up dengan kuliah D: dan ini belom aku cek lagi soalnya aku agak buru2 nih updatenya. Mumpung inget /plakk XB

Makasih ya yang udah baca apalagi yang ngereview. Lebih-lebih lagi yg ngasih kritik dan saran. Ah makasih banget walau bahasa indonesiaku pas-pasan (?) _ besok-besok aku usahain sebelum post dibenerin dulu typo dan EYD nya u_u

Sekali lagi, makasih yang sudah baca dan review :)


	5. Drabble 5

_NoNoNo; fluff, romance; 399w_

_._

_._

Ia berdiri sendiri di balkon kamarnya. Kedua iris matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap itu menatap jauh entah ke mana seakan tidak mungkin untuk digapai. Walau hanya punggungnya yang bisa dilihatnya, tapi seorang Oh Sehun yakin bahwa pria yang berdiri di balkon kamar mereka tengah mengangis sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengan setiap tarikan nafas yang dalam dan bagaimana ia menghembuskannya dengan berat, Sehun yakin ia tengah menangis sekarang. Tanpa suara, ssendirian, dan di tengah keheningan malam yang pekat. Meninggalkannya tidur sendirian, setidaknya itu yang dipikir oleh pria yang berdiri di balkon itu.

Melihat seorang Kim Jongin yang biasanya kuat dan selalu melindunginya, menangis sendiri seperti ini membuat Sehun sedih. Jongin selalu ada ketika ia menangis, air mata yang menyisakan jejak di kedua pipinya, mengembalikan yang selalu ia bilang senyum favoritnya di wajah Sehun ketika ia bersedih. Tapi Jongin selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya, tangisnya dari Sehun. Selalu menangis sendiri, menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri. Tidak pernah mau berbagi dengan Sehun.

Dan akhirnya, Sehun tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah Jongin. Ia merasa seperti pasangan yang buruk untuk Jongin. Bukankah sepasangan kekasih selalu berbagi semua kesenangan juga kesedihan? Juga hal yang baik maupun buruk dan saling membantu satu dengan yang lain memperbaiki sikap masing-masing? Pikir Sehun sambil melangkah mendekati Jongin dan memeluknya dari belakang, ditenggelamkannya wajahnya di bahu Jongin.

"Seharusnya kamu membangunkanku," gumam Sehun.

"Maaf, aku tidak tega mengganggu tidur nyenyakmu dan membangunkanmu," ucap Jongin beralasan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu yang memberiku kehangatan~ aku kedinginan~" rengek Sehun.

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya diam dengan tangannya mengelus tangan mulus Sehun yang berukuran lebih kecil dari tangannya di atas perutnya.

"Kamu butuh tidur, Sehun," ucap Jongin memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Hatiku sakit melihatmu seperti ini, Jongin. Menangis sendiri... bukan berarti kamu seorang pri, kamu tidak boleh menangis, honey. Kadang-kadang, kamu juga perlu menangis. Kamu tidak sempurna, begitupula aku. Tapi kamu bisa bersandar padaku seperti aku yang selalu menjadikanmu sandaranku. Itu yang membuat kita sempurna, kan?" bisik Sehun pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Jongin.

"Aku tahu, sayang. Aku minta maaf. Aku hanya-" Jongin melonggarkan pelukan Sehun padanya dan berbalik menghadapnya, "Aku tidak mau membebanimu."

"Jangan katakan hal itu pada pasanganmu, Jongin. Kita bukanlah beban terhadap satu sama lain karena kita saling peduli. Jadi, itu bukanlah sebuah beban, honey," ucap Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Jongin membalas senyum Sehun dan mengecup keningnya lembut, "Kamu benar, sayang. Aku minta maaf. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

.

.

.

F I N

WALAAAAA~ aku galau mau post drabble yang mana dulu tapi akhirnya aku post yang ini deh padahal ini baru minggu kemaren di buat gara-gara keseringan dengerin NoNoNo-nya A Pink dan ga nyangka arti lagunya kayak gini hihihi~ (maaf author lagi kepincut sama A Pink /cium Chorong /dibakar Pink Panda XD)

Sebenernya aku bikin draftnya ini di hp dan pake bahasa inggris. Latah soalnya baca translate nya yang bahasa inggris. Dan setelah aku coba ketik ulang pake bahasa indonesia malah aku nya yang stress sendiri. Adksalddlkajd;s aku merasa bukan warga negara yang baik huhuhu ;~;

Dan teruuuuuuuss aku baca komen kemaren ada yg ga ngerti ya gara-gara aku ada yg nulis pake bahasa inggris? Huweeee maaaaaaaaff~~~ aku kadang-kadang kebiasaan keselip bahasa inggris kalo nulis. Jangankan pas nulis, orang pas ngomong aja iya. Dan parahnya ga Cuma bahasa inggris yang keselip pas ngomong. Ada bahasa jawa, bahasa sunda, bahasa betawi. Ah riweuh lah kalo ngomong sama aku. Makanya aku ga pernah pede dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan bahasa /guling kanan kiri ._. .-. ._. .-. ._. .-.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review~ aku cinta kalian semuaaaaaaaa~~~~ /kiss bye sambil dadah-dadah geje dan menghilang


	6. Drabble 6

_Marry Me?; Romance, Fluff; 645w_

.

.

Sehun melonggarkan dasinya sambil menggerutu menggunakan satu tangannya sedang tangannya yang lain menuang air mineral ke dalam gelas. Setelah dasinya longgar, ia menariknya melewati kepalanya dan membuangnya begitu saja ke sembarang arah di kamar hotelnya yang cukup luas ini. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di depan TV setelah sebelumnya mengambil gelas berisi air putih tersebut dan menghempaskan dirinya di sana, tepat di samping seorang pria yang masih mengenakan kemeja dan dasinya. Jas hitam pria itu tergeletak di lengan sofa dan membuat Sehun semakin geram.

"Kenapa sih kamu harus ikut segala, Jongin? Ish rapatnya jadi lama kan!? Dan sekarang aku harus lembur untuk merivisi proposal ditambah lagi ada rapat tambahan untuk besok! The hell CEO Kim Jongin?" rentet Sehun setelah menyerahkan gelasnya pada Jongin dengan kesal.

"Dan kenapa kau sampirkan jasmu seperti itu, hah!? Bagaimana kalau kusut? Astaga Jongin! Kau hanya membawa satu jas! Demi Tuhan, apa kau ingin membunuhku?" seru Sehun lagi dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun apa kau sedang PMS? Jangan khawatir soal revisi, aku pasti akan membantumu. Kalau jas ini, ayolah di sini ada jasa laundry! Pasti kita bisa minta tolong seseorang untuk menyetrikanya," ucap Jongin berusaha menenangkan Sehun yang meledak-ledak.

"Baiklah! Terserah kamu saja!" balas Sehun ketus, "Dan kau tidak perlu membantu revisiku! Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri dan itu MEMANG tugasku."

"Whoaaa! Ada apa dengan 'itu MEMANG tugasmu', hm?" tanya Jongin merasa aneh dengan Sehun yang memberi penekanan pada kata 'memang'.

"Aku hanya memperjelasnya untukmu. Itu saja," jawab Sehun yang kini menatap acara TV, sengaja menghindari tatapan Jongin.

"Sehun," panggil Jongin menarik dagu pria di sampingnya dengan ibu jari dan buku jari telunjuknya lembut berusaha membuat Sehun menatap kedua matanya sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sehun hanya menatap manik mata Jongin dalam diam, mengelak menjawab pertanyaan pria di hadapannya. Kemudian ia menurunkan tatapannya dan menggeleng pelan diikuti kedikan kedua bahunya yang merosot setelahnya. Jelas sekali ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Jongin padanya.

"Hei~ ada apa memang?" tanya Jongin lagi, kini kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah kecil Sehun, "Kamu tahu kamu bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, Hunnie."

"Aku…." mulai Sehun ragu-ragu, "Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan satu ini~ saja agar bisa dipromosikan, Jonginnie~"

Akhirnya Sehun mengucapkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya. Apa yang selama ini ia kejar, yang berusaha ia raih sampai-sampai ia melupakan Jongin walau hanya terkadang (selain di kantor tentunya). Dan mendengar alasan Sehun, Jongin pun tertawa kecil dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng-geleng pelan membuat Sehun menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Hal ini tentu membuat Jongin gemas hingga mencubit pipi halus nan mulus itu dan menimbulkan rengekan manja dari Sehun.

"Itu salahmu~" ucap Jongin dengan nada menggodanya.

"Bagaimana bisa ini salahku!?" protes Sehun kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Coba kalau kamu terima promosi yang kutawarkan padamu kemarin, pasti kamu tidak harus pergi ke luar kota seperti ini untuk OTS dan rapat sialan tadi," ucap Jongin sedikit terkekeh.

"Promosi?" ulang Sehun yang dibalas anggukan dari Jongin, "Promosi apa?"

"Promosi jadi Ny. Kim Sehun," jawab Jongin enteng tersenyum lebar lengkap dengan deretan giginya yang putih membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Ap-apa?" kaget Sehun.

Dan entah dari mana, Jongin tiba-tiba sudah memiliki sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna biru tua berisi sebuah cincin emas putih dengan sebuah ukiran simple. Melihatnya pun membuat kedua mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, setengah tidak percaya dengan yang sedang dilakukan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Marry me please, Oh Sehun?" pinta Jongin lembut.

"J-Jongin…" lirih Sehun, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Pretty please with cherry on top?" tambah Jongin membuat Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Sure," jawab Sehun akhirnya.

Jongin pun mengambil cincin emas itu dan menyematkannya di jari manis milik Sehun yang panjang dan lentik dengan senyum mengembang. Setelah itu ia mengecup kedua punggung tangan Sehun sayang.

"Setelah ini, tepatnya setelah kita menikah, terserah kamu mau tetap bekerja atau tidak. Tapi kumohon, Sehunnie, jangan terlalu sibuk seperti ini. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo! Aku janji ini yang terakhir!" janji Sehun yang disambut kecupan hangat dari Jongin di keningnya.

.

.

.

F I N

Hai~~~ /lambai-lambai sambil nyengir geje/ jadiiiiii~~~~ ini sebenernya inspirasinya setelah buat drabble Your Type hueheheheheheheeeeee~~~ kalau kemarin Jongin yang ngejar2 promosi jabatan, sekarang giliran Sehun yang ngejar2. Huihihihihihiihihihihihiiiiii~~~~~ /nyengir lebar selebar Chanyeol

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca terlebih review! Aku cinta kalian semua~~~ :D


	7. Drabble 7

_Like I Used To; mid-angst, romance, family; 966w_

_._

_._

Malam itu di sebuah coffe shop di salah satu sudut jalan Kota Seoul, Sehun dan Jongin sedang menikmati makan malam mereka yang memang biasanya mereka habiskan di sana. Namun sebuah suara halus nan lembut yang familiar melantunkan sebuah lagu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah panggung kecil yang berisi tiga kursi dengan satu mic-stand dan dua gitar. Suara tersebut berasal dari seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang rupawan. Wajah yang sangat familiar bagi keduanya.

_Does he watch your favourite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favourite parts when you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing to all your music while you dance to "Purple Rain"?_

_Does he do all these things, like I used to?_

_**(Like We Used To - A Rocket To The Moon)**_

Dan keduanya hanya terdiam, memperhatikan gadis itu menyanyi dari kejauhan. Gadis itu menyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan yang tercermin dari kedua matanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis itu melakukan kontak mata dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terkejut sedangkan Jongin menatapnya dengan senyum kecil. Kepalanya membentuk sebuah gerakan mengangguk kecil yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Senyuman kepedihan.

"Aku mau ke toilet," ucap Sehun beranjak dari duduknya ketika lagu telah selesai dinyanyikan gadis di panggung. Gadis itu kini membungkuk pelan dan turun dari panggung. Rupanya ia hanyalah salah satu pengunjung di sana.

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sehun tidak benar-benar pergi ke toilet melainkan ke bar yang terletak di dekat panggung di mana gadis tadi duduk sendiri. Jongin hanya menghela nafas kecil dan menghitung hingga sepeluh sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Ya, dia menonton film favoritku," ucap Sehun yang terdengar oleh Jongin. Kini ia berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang Sehun yang kini telah duduk di samping gadis itu di bar.

"Dia juga memelukku ketika aku menangis, Soojung. Dia mengatakan kalimat yang mampu menenangkanku," lanjut Sehun.

Sementara gadis yang mendengarkan Sehun, Soojung, hanya mendengar ucapan Sehun dalam diam. Kesepuluh jemari lentiknya menggenggam gelasnya, memutar-mutarnya sementara matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Sehun. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di wajah ayu itu.

"Dia tidak hanya menceritakan bagian favoritku, tapi ia mengatakannya seolah dialah aktornya," gumam Sehun. Kini ganti Sehun yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar.

"Walau dia tidak menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku, tapi ia menari bersamaku, Soojungie."

"Aku senang mendengarnya," gumam Soojung membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Sebuah pandangan bertanya-tanya terlempar ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya memastikan Jongin benar-benar memperlakukan sebagaimana mestinya," jawab Soojung pendek.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku senang Jongin benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku bersyukur Jongin benar-benar menjagamu," ucap Soojung seolah menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun, "Terima kasih, Jongin."

"Sama-sama, Soojung-ah." Kali ini Jongin angkat bicara membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya kaget.

"J-Jongin?" bingung Sehun, "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, Sehun-ah. Kita sudah kenyang, Soojung sudah dapat jawaban yang diinginkan," ucap Jongin menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun juga, "Bagaimana kalau kau ke mobil terlebih dulu, Sehun? Aku akan membayar makanan kita dulu."

Dan Sehun hanya mendengus gusar mendengar permintaan Jongin yang terdengar seperti perintah sambil melangkah meninggalkan Jongin dan Soojung. Pokoknya, jangan harap Jongin bisa lepas begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya! Gerutu Sehun dalam hati.

"Aku kaget melihatmu bernyanyi di sana tadi, Soojung. Kukira kau masih di Amerika," ucap Jongin mengambil tempat duduk yang ditinggalkan Sehun, "Apa kabar umma, appa, dan noona?"

"Baik," jawab Soojung singkat.

"Kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu dulu, kan?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Astaga oppa! Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi pada Sehun? Aku hanya memastikan kau benar-benar memperlakukan Sehun dengan baik," gerutu Soojung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Hanya memastikan~" ucap Jongin sing a song.

"Seperti katamu, kalau kita harus memperlakukan orang yang kita cintai dengan benar atau biarkan orang lain yang melakukannya, kan?" gumam Soojung. Senyum pahit masih bermain di bibirnya. Jongin mengangguk kecil.

"Dan Sica unnie bilang, karena lebih menyakitkan melihat orang yang kita cintai tersakiti oleh kita sendiri daripada ketika ia disakiti oleh orang lain," lanjut Soojung, "Itu kenapa aku memilih mundur. Aku tidak bisa menolak beasiswa itu dan kalau mempertahankan apa yang kumiliki dengan Sehun... mungkin kami hanya akan menyakiti satu sama lain."

"Itu kenapa kau memintaku datang, bukan?" tanya Jongin walau terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan. Tapi toh Soojung tetep mengangguk.

"Kau harus mengunjungi umma dan appa, oppa," ujar Soojung tiba-tiba, "Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu walau kau bukan anak kandung mereka. Asal kau tahu ya, sesaat aku menginjakkan kaki di sini mereka langsung menelponku untuk menanyakan kabarmu! Sebenarnya yang anak umma dan appa itu aku atau oppa sih!?"

Terdengar tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Jongin, "Iya, aku minta maaf. Nanti kalau sempat, aku akan ke Amerika mengunjungi umma dan appa."

"Sica unnie sebentar lagi menikah, saat itu saja kau ke sana, oppa," saran Soojung, "Bawa Sehun sekalian untuk dikenalkan pada umma dan appa sebagai calonmu. Hihihi."

"Sialan. Aku saja masih belum yakin kau sudah bicara sembarangan."

"Hhehehe. Daripada jadi gosipan tetangga? Pacaran, tinggal berdua, 4 tahun lagi. Eh belum menikah juga," ejek Soojung.

"Dasar tukang gosip!" gerutu Jongin, "Daripada kau? Pacaran saja belum gara-gara masih teringat mantan pacarnya yang kini jadi pacar oppanya."

"Lagipula aku takut bagaimana reaksi umma dan appa. Ya aku tahu mereka tidak mempermasalahkan pasangan sesama jenis, hanya saja, mereka mengenal Sehun sebagai pacarnya Soojung ketika SMA."

"Makanya kau harus mengenalkannya lagi kepada umma dan appa," ujar Soojung. Jongin mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah sana pulang, kau! Kau tidak lupa kan Sehun menunggumu di mobil? Jangan-jangan kau malah ditinggal lagi di sini," usir Soojung.

"Adik kurang ajar," gerutu Jongin kesal yang dibalas juluran lidah oleh Soojung, "Baiklah, aku pulang. Kunjungi kami selama kau di sini, ara? Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa. Nomorku masih sama."

"Ne, oppa. Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Soojung melambai sekali pada Jongin setelah ia membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Kau juga hati-hati selama di sini," wanti Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Soojung dan beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri.

.

.

.

F I N

Terinspirasi dari lagu yang dinyanyiin Soojung di ff ini. Tadinya mau broken!KaiHun tapi gue ga tega? Tadi sempeeeeett banget pengen bikin ini Jongin Soojung dan broken!HunStal tapiiiiiiiiiii kok gue ga tega sama Sehun? (bukan berarti gue tega sama Soojung, ya! Kan Soojung ude ama gue :B /ditendang Jejes) Dan kenapa castnya muter-muter di anak tiga itu mulu? Karena gue cinta setengah hidup (?) sama trio magnae SM! Hooray! Sebenernya sama Jinri juga, jadi kuartet gitu, tapi Jinri memilih untuk menghianatiku dan berpaling pada seorang ahjussi. Ya Tuhan aku tak tahu kalau Jinri memilih yang tua daripada yang muda sepertiku ini huhuhu padahal aku kan seangkatan sama Jongin walau mudaan aku dari Sulli hiiiingg~ T~T /dilempar ke jurang XD

Betewe, lagunya bagus pake bingit lho~ boleh banget kalo didonlot gitu. Cocok buat yang lagi galau-galau gitu liat mantannya udah punya pengganti huihihihi /didepak XD


End file.
